


Where did you get that bloody nose?

by marvelousmsmol



Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Mild Blood, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stunt Double! Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: Marinette gets a call from Nino that sends her into a mild panic. Don't ever say someone needs medical attention without specifying how serious it is.Prompt: "Where did you get that bloody nose?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194941
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Where did you get that bloody nose?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinde_prandium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/gifts).



_ “Marinette, your boy is in need of medical attention.” _

Those were the nine words Marinette never wanted to hear right at the beginning of a phone call, and certainly not what she expected when she saw Nino’s caller ID pop up on her screen. She would admit that her heart skipped a beat and her legs felt unsteady for a few minutes after, but that didn’t stop her from making her way to Nino and Adrien’s shared apartment as quickly as possible. 

She had a key, of course, so she didn’t even wait before making her way inside, tossing her purse on the living room couch as she passed it. Nino and Adrien were sitting on stools at the kitchen island, talking in hushed voices as she entered the room. Adrien’s head was titled up, an assortment of bloody tissues scattered around him with a few pressed against his nose as he pinched the bridge with his fingers.

“Hi, dear,” Adrien said, nonchalantly. “You’re looking absolutely gorgeous today.”

“Where did you get that bloody nose?” Marinette asked without skipping a beat.

“Oh, you know,” Adrien shrugged his shoulders. “Got kicked in the face at work today. Not a big deal.” 

Marinette took a deep breath. “Isn’t the point that they’re supposed to miss your face?” 

“Yeah, well,” Adrien said, groaning as he moved the bloody tissues off his face and tossed them in the pile with the others, “I was working with an inexperienced kid today who thought it would be fun to show off.”

“He asked the kid to kick him in the face,” Nino said.

“I did not!”

“He literally asked to be kicked in the face.”   


“I didn’t!” 

Marinette shook her head as they argued and grabbed the trash can, swiping all the used tissues off the table and into the bin. As Nino and Adrien continued to argue, Marinette walked down the hall to the bathroom grabbing a wash clothing and soaking it in warm water from the sink. Nino turned to her as soon as she walked back into the kitchen, though Adrien was trying to grab him to shut him up.

“Marinette, you have to make him go to the hospital,” Nino said. “I’m pretty sure his nose is broken.” 

“Well, it’ll be easier to tell once we get all of this blood off,” Marinette said. She placed her fingers underneath his chin, gently tilting it upward, and began dabbing his blood covered face with the washcloth. Adrien winced almost immediately. “Does that hurt?”

“No, no. It’s fine,” Adrien said. The gasp of pain was even louder as Marinette moved the cloth closer to his nose.

Marinette pulled back, crossing her arms over her chest. “Your nose is broken.” 

“Marinette, please,” Adrien said, reaching out to grab on her arms. “I swear, I’m fine-”   


“Don’t get my work clothes dirty with your bloody hands!” Marinette pulled out of his reach. “Wash them. Come on, I’m taking you to the hospital.”   


“My lady, please. We really don’t have to do this-”

“Adrien!” Her stern voice stopped him cold. “Now.” 

With his shoulders scrunched up to his ears, Adrien got up off his barstool and headed over to the sink, mumbling to himself. “No sympathy for me, I guess. Break my nose and she doesn’t even ask me if I’m okay.”

“See, I told it you was broken,” Nino said.

\---------------------------

Adrien flopped down in the waiting room bench where Marinette had been sitting for the past hour and a half. 

“Offical diagnosis?” Marinette asked him.

“Broken nose,” Adrien said with a sigh. “I’ll have to call the film crew and tell them I’m going to be out of commission for at least a week.”   


“Two weeks,” Marinette said.

“Okay, two weeks,” Adrien answered. “You’re lucky I can afford to take that kind of time off.”   


“I would make you take that kind of time off anyway,” Marinette said. “You do realize how much money I make, right? I could take care of you, no problem.”   


“Yes, I know,” Adrien said. “And I would love to be doted on by you… Maybe a certain someone could help take care of me while I’m injured? Stay over?”

“I don’t think a broken nose is going to stop you from living your life that much,” Marinette said, shaking her head. “But… I wouldn’t be opposed to staying with you. If you wanted me to.” 

“I would never be opposed.” Adrien leaned his head on Marinette’s shoulder, slumping down in his seat just a little bit farther. 

Marinette rested her’s on the top of his head in kind. “Just make sure Nino never has to call me saying you need medical attention  _ ever again. _ I thought I was going to die.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Adrien said. “...You don’t really like my job, do you?”

“Do I like that you enjoy your job?” Marinette pondered. “Absolutely. I think it’s wonderful you’ve found something that makes you so happy. What I don’t like is that fact it involves jumping from high places, and getting through across rooms on wires, and fighting people. Sometimes fighting people with weapons.” 

“So what you’re saying is,” Adrien said, looking at her with a nervous smile, “you _ don’t  _ want me to register to become a stunt driver as well?”   


“Please don’t give me a heart attack,” Marinette said in a soft voice.

“Absolutely. Never.” Adrien shook his head. 

“Thank you,” Marinette said. 

Adrien was the first to lean forward and Marinette followed his lead, making sure to press a kiss to his lips as gently as possible. Still, Adrien winced and pulled away.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,” He said, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “It hurts. It hurts.” 

“Oh, sorry, Kitty,” Marinette said, brushing his hair out of his face and making sure her hand stayed far away from his nose. She kissed his forehead instead. “I’ll remember to be gentle.”   


“Thank you,” Adrien whispered. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Kitty.” 

  
  



End file.
